After the Love
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: What happens when the glee club attend prom and an unexpected visitor shows up? Who will win queen? What relationships will form and what ones will come apart at the seams? Finchel undertones. Spoilers inside. A/U for now.


_Hello fellow readers! I know it's been a while since you've read anything new from me, but I've been rather busy with school. The semester is winding down so that means that I get to finish all the stories I have going right now! _

_What better way to welcome my come back then a new fic! This one came to me while I stewed on the promo for next week's Prom ep. I guess you could say this is what I think happens. So there are spoilers._

_I hope you enjoy and look for more from me in the coming weeks! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them. I only borrow them from RIB and Fox from time to time._

* * *

><p>Finn felt like a fish out of water. This totally wasn't how he imagined his prom would be. If he'd had it his way, he would be wearing something a little more comfortable (and a lot less choking) and he'd have a petite brunette that he loved with all his heart squished to his side.<p>

But this isn't his prom. So he just has to deal with what he's given.

Quinn has been smothering him since they walked in and he stands awkwardly at her side while she mingles and smiles with everyone in attendance, obviously faking her sincerity. He looks around for the one person who he actually cares is in attendance, and his eyes travel towards the entrance. He smiles and he feels like all his air has left his lungs.

She looks absolutely _gorgeous_.

Her pink dress hugs her in all the right places and he licks his lips, trying hard not to summon the mailman. Her hair is elegantly twisted in the back, resting at the nape of her neck, away from her shoulders.

He starts to walk towards her but stops suddenly when he sees who's accompanied her. The hair on the back of his neck stands up and his hands come out of his pockets, clenching them so tight at his sides that his knuckles turn white.

Jesse. St. Douchebag.

What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be at some stupid college in stupid California? his teeth clench and his jaw shifts.

She's laughing about something Mercedes had said and she looks up and meets his gaze. She stops laughing and gives him a soft smile. His expression softens and he returns the smile. All his anger fades away as he stares into her soft brown eyes.

He feels a tug on his arm and Rachel frowns slightly and ducks her head and walks toward the canopy with the rest of her group. He frowns as his haze clears.

"Finn! _Finn_! Come _on_! We have to greet everyone to make sure we get their votes!" Quinn demands, pulling his arm. He sighs and puts his other hand in his pocket as she drags him off to go greet more people.

* * *

><p>"This prom sucks." He says to himself, sitting in a chair off to the corner of the gym, away from everyone. Quinn's off mingling and putting on her fake smile to "practice for when I get the crown".<p>

His eyes look around at everyone and he sees her again. Her back is to him and she talks animatedly to Kurt about something. He takes a deep breath and walks over to her, making sure that douche is far away from kicking distance.

He taps her on the shoulder and she turns around. She jumps a little as she turns around and meets his eyes.

"Hello Finn." She greets him softly.

"Hi Rachel." He gives her a crooked grin and she can't help but smile in return.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" he sticks his hand out for her to take.

She looks around. "Won't Quinn be upset if you do? I mean when she said-" he cuts her off.

"I really don't care what she said. She's not my boss. And besides," He shrugs his shoulder. "This isn't a duet, it's a dance."

She laughs softly and takes his hand. "I'd love to."

He leads her towards the middle of the floor and wraps his arms around her waist as hers come up around his neck.

He leans down so she can hear him over the loud music.

"You look beautiful tonight you know? I mean, you always do but especially tonight."

She blushes and ducks her head. "Thank you Finn."

He shrugs. "No need to thank me I'm just telling the truth." he pulls her a little tighter to him and she snuggles closer to his chest.

Now this? _This_is how he envisioned how his prom would be. Dancing with the girl he loves in front of the whole school? If this is a dream he doesn't want to wake up.

She lifts her head from his chest and smiles at him. "You look handsome too you know."

He winces. "I hate this suit. I'm sweating really bad and this tie feels like its choking me." he lifts his arm and pulls at his collar.

"Here lean down." He leans down to her level awkwardly, since she's so tiny, but he manages. She flips his collar up and adjusts his tie. He watches her face intently as she concentrates on her task. He wants to kiss her so bad. She's right there in front of him looking so pretty and her perfume smells so good. She pulls away before he gives into his want.

She pats his lapel and smoothes out the wrinkles.

"There. Is that better?" She asks, crinkling her brow at him.

He smiles warmly and moves his shoulders. "Yeah actually. Thanks Rach."

"Rachel?" Comes a voice from behind her.

Finns jaw tightens again and his blood starts to boil.

"Hi Jesse." She says quietly, not turning around. She looks up at Finn and sees the rage in his eyes.

Jesse nods at him. "Hello Finn."

He looks around. "Where's Quinn? You're not attached to her leash. She let you loose for a few minutes I see."

Her eyes grow wide and Finn clenches his teeth. She puts her hand on his forearm and gives it a light squeeze. He looks down at her and her eyes plead with him not to do anything. He takes a deep breath.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to dance with my _date _now." Her eyes close and she lets out a breath as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes open and she gives him a sad smile.

"I'll see you later Finn." she turns around and walks back to her group with Jesse sending Finn a devilish glare. He'd really like to punch the stupid smirk off his face.

Quinn grabs his hand and commands him to dance with her. His hands rest loosely on her hips and her hands come up to rest on his shoulders. He knows he isn't a very good dancer, but this is just awkward.

"You know, when we win royalty well really own this school. Well really be on top then Finn." She coos and smiles up at him.

"Yeah. Awesome." He responds half heartedly. Truth be told he could really careless.

He looks around the floor while Quinn gets lost in the song dancing with him. Then he spots them.

Their stance is mimicked just how his is now. Jesse catches his gaze and a sly smile spreads on his face. Finns face goes hard as he watches jesses hands slowly move toward Rachel's ass. He can't take it anymore.

"That's it!" he shouts as he moves a shocked Quinn out of his way and stomps toward Jesse.

Rachel hears his sudden outburst and jumps away from Jesse.

"you think you can just come back here and think she's just going to take you back just like that after you made her a human omlete in the parking lot last year?"

He screeches at the shorter boy, standing in front of him with pure rage in his eyes. The music has stopped and all eyes are on the scene unfolding in the middle of the dance floor.

"Finn please-" Rachel grabs his arm and squeezes tight.

Jesse smirks. "At least I didn't sleep with someone else and pretend it didn't happen." he shrugs his shoulder and looks Finn square in the eye, daring him to do something.

Finns nostrils flare and before his mouth opens, his fist is already connecting with Jesses face. "At least I love her enough to know what's best for her and it's not you!"

Everyone gasps and begins chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as Coach Sylvester barrels her way through the crowd.

"Alright you brainless monkeys! This won't stand! You two are out of here!" she grabs both boys by the collar and walks them out of the gym.

Rachel's hand covers her mouth and Kurt comes to her side to console her.

Quinn stands off to the side of the stage, completely ignoring what just happened. Her only focus is a few feet away from her, resting on a velvet cushion.

Principle Figgins taps the microphone and Feedback blares through the speakers causing everyone to put their hands over their ears.

"It is now time to announce the winners of this year's Prom Queen and King." he says in his monotone voice.

Quinn fixes her hair and smoothes out her dress, preparing for her ascent onto the stage.

"And our winners are..."

Quinn places her hand on the railing, ready to claim what's rightfully hers.

Principal Figgins looks up in surprise and clears his throat. "Well this is certainly unexpected."

Quinn freezes in place and her eyes go wide. _No_.

"Your 2011 William McKinley Prom Queen and King are..." Everyone's eyes are on Principal Figgins waiting anxiously for the results.

"Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky."

The room goes silent and everyone turns to look at Kurt.

"Well go up there and get your crown Queen!" Mercedes announces, pushing him towards the stage.

Kurt makes his way towards the stage and Quinn rushes past him towards the back of the gym and heads out the exit.

Rachel tears up when Kurt gets the tiara placed on his head. They've become so close lately and she's so proud of him and everything he's gone through and accomplished.

She heads toward the restroom to get some tissues to wipe her eyes.

She opens the door and Quinn whips around to glance at the door.

"Quinn?"

"Go away." She snears, wiping her eyes with her wrist.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Are you really Rachel?" She snaps.

Rachel blinks at her and then looks down.

"I know we haven't always been on the best of terms Quinn, but I do care about your feelings, whether you think so or not."

Quinn scoffs turning around, scaring Rachel backing her near the wall.

"You did this to me!" She screams before her hand connects with Rachel's cheek.

Rachel's head snaps up to gape at the blonde with her hand resting on her cheek.

Quinn continued "You always have to be in the way of everything! I can't wait until you get out of here and are out of my life forever!"  
>She screams at her, tears rolling down her cheeks.<p>

Rachel sniffs and her eyes tear up. "Well you don't have to wait much longer. If you'll excuse me Quinn." Rachel rushes past her out of the bathroom door and let's her tears escape in heaping sobs.

Her vision blurs from the tears and she doesn't notice the person in front of her until she crashes into them.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse-"

"Rachel?"

She looks up and sees the concern and horror on his face.

She turns around not wanting to face him. "Hi Finn. I'm sorry I ran into you. I was just on my way out."

"Rach, what happened?" he places his hand on her shoulder, nudging her to turn around.

She obliges and turns around begrudgingly.

He searches her face for a minute and notices the big red mark. His eyes go wide and puts his hand softly on her face.

"Baby what happened? Did Jesse do this?" His voice gets loud and swells with anger.

"No he didn't. It was-it was-" She knew it would hurt him if she told him, but they made a promise to each other. _No more lies.  
><em>  
>She looks up at him and looks right into his eyes.<p>

"It was Quinn." She says quietly.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"Quinn did it. I was crying because of Kurt's Prom Queen victory and I needed to get some tissue because my mascara was running down my cheeks. I went into the restroom, we had an altercation, and she hit me." She whispers the last part.

"I've had it. I'm done with her."

He walks around her but he stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Please Finn. Don't. I don't want to get in the way of your happiness. I-"

"She doesn't make me happy, Rachel."

She was taken aback by his admission.

He hung his head and took a deep breath, raising his head slowly to meet her eyes.

"I thought a lot about what you said the other day. The first love thing? And, you're wrong."

Her brow knitted together as she took in his words.

"Quinn isn't my first love-" He held her gaze to make sure she was paying attention so she could hear his next words.

"You are."

She gasped slightly and closed her eyes. _This isn't happening right now_.

He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What you did hurt really bad Rachel, and I lost my way somehow. I still felt so many things for you but I shoved them down because I didn't want to deal with them. Being with Quinn was easier then dealing with my feelings for you because Quinn? Quinn is just an _idea_ of love. But you Rachel? You're the real thing."

Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now and he walked closer to her and wiped her falling tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Her hands rested on top of his and she looked up. "Finn, I-I don't know-"

"Shhh. I know I just totally spilled out my feelings for you in the hallway at school, but you needed to hear it and I finally needed to face what I was running from."

She smiled at him. "There's the Finn Hudson I know. I missed you."

He grinned. "I missed you too."

"And I just want you to know Finn, Jesse didn't accompany me tonight. I came stag with Mercedes and Sam, Jesse just decided to come along."

He creased his brow together. "So you forgave him then?" His pulse started to race.

"Not entirely."

"Then why did you dance with him?" His tone grew angry.

"Because he asked me. Just like you did. And if Sam did, I would have done the same thing."

"Don't go back to him Rachel. Please." He begged.

"Finn, you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date! You don't get to do that anymore! Which is why I'm still angry with you for causing a scene a few moments ago." She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

He sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I know Rachel, I'm sorry about that. I am. But, I –I love you and I just want what's best for you and he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you!"

He closed the space between them and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Rachel and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I know sorry isn't good enough but it's all I've got right now and I'll prove it to you."

"I can't do this Finn. Not now. You're still with Quinn and I-I need some time. I'm sorry." She whispered shakily.

She removed his hands from her face slowly and dejectedly walked down the hallway.

Here she was, breaking his heart all over again.

* * *

><p>He let out a deep breath and etched his face with a determined look. He needed to go find Quinn, and he needed to go find her <em>now<em>.

He marched down the hallway, knocking on all the bathrooms on his way down the hall.

"Quinn! _Quinn!_" He shouted through the halls.

She walked slowly out of the bathroom toward his booming voice.

"There you are!" He marched up to her and stared her down in anger.

"Why did you do it?" He demanded.

"Because Finn! She ruins my life! She gets everything! The boyfriend, the solos, the friends, everything! I'm always second best!" She wails.

"You know what Quinn? Maybe if you weren't so horrible to people all the time people would actually like you. I care about you Quinn I want you to be happy. You need to find out who you are and figure out why you're so angry. You need to love yourself first before you can love someone else. We both know what we have right now isn't working. So, I think it's time we end it before we both really end up hurting each other." He squeezes her shoulder as she cries harder.

He turns and walks away, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway without looking back.

He knew that things between he and Rachel were going to take some time to fix. But he was willing to do it. Because he loved her and he wasn't stopping until he proved to her just how much. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

* * *

><p>Yes? No? Maybe? Click that little review button at the bottom!<p> 


End file.
